Anything You Ask
by ako94
Summary: Erin gets pregnant after a one night stand and Jay is by her side the entire time, even though it isn't his child. Likely will be a list of oneshots.


**Here I go again, Gabi and I thought of this and I decided to turn it into a fic. It might be a little jumpy, almost a series of oneshots, but it will be chronological. We absolutely love pregnant Erin and Linstead babyfics. I wrote this in a few hours, tell us what you think and we'll give you more!**

 **xxxxx**

It was the middle of the night in Chicago, 2:17am to be exact, when Jay Halstead's ringing phone jarred him awake. He rolled over and swept his arm under his pillows in search of it. He didn't feel it until his hand knocked it onto the floor between the headboard and the mattress. It rang one more time until he heard it go to voicemail. Collapsing back into a comfortable position, fell back asleep, not even registering in his head that it could be work.

He was jolted awake when he heard a knock on his door. He swept the blankets off of himself and got up, making sure to at least put on a pair of sweatpants. When he made it to the door, he heard a knock again. He pulled the door open and made eye contact with his partner.

"Erin," Jay mumbled. "What's up?" He could tell that she had been crying. She wore a pair of yoga capris and a tank top under a The North Face jacket . He opened the door wider to allow her to come in.

"Hey," she said softly with a nod of her head. She played with the zipper on her jacket before taking it off.

"What's wrong?" He asked, taking the coat from her hands and hanging it up. It must've started raining while he was sleeping because it was covered with beads of water.

"So, I went out a few weeks ago with a couple of friends," she started, "And, I took someone home."

"Okay," he said for her to continue as he sat down on the arm of the couch and looked up at her.

Erin takes a deep breath before continuing. "I haven't been feeling that well lately. So, I went to the doctor." Jay nodded, listening. "Jay, I'm pregnant."

"You're sure?" He asked, in disbelief.

"Yeah," she said with a nod. "I don't know who the dad is Jay, he was gone when I woke up."

"You don't remember anything about him?" Jay asked, unsure of how to handle the situation. She was coming to him for help and he had no idea what to do.

"No idea Jay." She breathed. "I don't know what to do anymore."

"Well," Jay scratched the back of his neck, "Do you want to find him? I mean, we have the resources," he suggested.

"I don't think I want to find him Jay." She responded.

"You don't? He's the father though," Jay shifted his weight on the arm of the couch.

"He left before I woke up Jay." Erin reminded him, she looked like she was on the verge of tears again.

"Okay, we don't have to find him if you don't want," He reassured her with a soft expression, "Come here," He said standing up and closing the short distance between them by pulling her into his arms and resting her head against his chest. A moment later, she couldn't hold back the tears anymore and cried into her partner's shirt. She was so lost.

Erin cried softly, she didn't know what to do anymore. She was pregnant, with someone's kid whose name she didn't even know. What was she going to do?

xxxxx

"You coming to Molly's later?" Antonio Dawson asked Erin Lindsay at the end of their shift, they were the last two in the dimly lit bullpen, everyone else had already left. He picked up his jacket and waited for a response from her.

"Uhm, I might, I have to see what stuff I have to do around the house," Erin replied as an excuse. It'd be awfully hard to be at a bar with her friends and not be able to drink because of her pregnancy. Not to mention, no one but Jay knew yet.

"All right," Antonio smiled heading for the stairs, "Well hope to see you there! If not, have a good night!"

"You too Antonio," Erin smiled back before he disappeared down stairs. Finally, she was alone, besides Hank who was still in his office, as usual. He was the closest thing she had to a father, she couldn't imagine not telling him first. Actually second; she told Jay first because it was nice to have a peer to talk to about it first rather than a parental figure. She made her way over to his door and knocked.

"It's open," Hank answered, not looking up from a file in his hands. Erin walked in and shut the door behind her, even though the bullpen was empty.

"I need to tell you something," Erin said, sitting down in one of the chairs facing his desk

Hank set the file down and laced his fingers in his lap "What's up?"

"I uh, I'm pregnant," She confessed, continuing before he had a chance to say anything. He just nodded. "I went out with some friends a bit ago and- and I took someone home." She didn't quite like discussing her sex life with him, but that's how this all happened.

Hank's expression didn't change, "Who's the father?" He inquired.

"I don't know," She mumbled, "I don't want to know."

"Are you sure this was consensual?" She was asked, Hank wasn't being accusatory, just looking out for his girl.

"Yeah, I know it was, I wasn't too drunk either, but he was gone in the morning, and didn't leave a note or anything," Erin paused for a second, "I know we can find him using databases, but I'm not sure I want to find him. I don't. I don't wanna find him." She had decided this the other night when she was with Jay. She didn't want the kind of father for her child that wasn't completely committed when the baby was conceived. She hadn't been either, but she was currently carrying and would be giving birth to it; she had to be.

Hank nodded some more and stood up, sticking his hands in his pockets and rocking back and forth on his heels, "That's fine."

"I don't know what to do though," Erin said, looking at the ground.

"You're keeping it, no questions asked."

"Of course!" Did he really think she would get rid of it?

"Good." He dug his hands out of his pockets and enveloped her in a hug, "You've got your team. Alvin, Antonio and I have all raised kids."

"And Jay," Erin reminded him. Jay Halstead was an amazing father to an 8 year old daughter named Janelle with his ex girlfriend, Lisa. They had been together when he was in the army and after his second tour of Afghanistan, he came home to learn that not only had he gotten Lisa pregnant, but that she had already given birth to his daughter. He was furious; it was too much for him and despite trying to work things out, they split. Janelle visited her dad every other weekend, sometimes for entire weeks during the summer, and random holidays. The little girl absolutely loved Erin, and Erin loved her back.

"And Jay, that's right. You're going to be a wonderful mother, Erin, you've got nothing to worry about. We'll keep you in the field until the vest doesn't fit, how's that sound?" Hank offered as Erin pulled away, wiping her tears on her sleeve and nodding.

"Good. You need to get some rest though, it's late." Hank was grabbing his coat as well, which emphasised the late hour.

Erin nodded, "Thanks, Hank."

Hank gave her a big smile, "Any time. And Erin," he stopped her as she was walking out the door, "Congratulations."

Erin smiled in return and walked out of the district with a big smile on her face, reminded of all the people that had her back. This wouldn't be so scary after all.

xxxxx

Jay Halstead was getting nachos ready when he heard a knock at the door. Knowing it was Erin, he walked to the door and unlocked the deadbolt. The Blackhawks were playing a playoff game that night and since his eight-year-old daughter, Janelle was with him that weekend, he decided to invite over her favorite person: his partner.

He swung the door open and there she was, with a cute grin on her face and a small swell in her abdomen. She had a bowl in her hands.

"Hey you!" She greeted, stepping inside.

"Shh," Jay haphazardly put a hand over her mouth, "Janelle doesn't know you're coming over, why don't you go surprise her? She's in her room." He took the bowl from her and took it into the kitchen as Erin headed to Janelle's room.

Janelle Elizabeth Halstead sat with her back to her door in her baby blue bedroom playing with her American Girl Doll that looked exactly like her.

"Hey, cutie," Erin said, causing the girl to whip her head around.

"Erin!" Janelle shrieked, her lips splitting into a big grin as dropped everything she was holding and ran to the detective.

"Hi there, Shorty," Erin greeted, squatting down to the girl's height and pulling her into a tight hug.

"I missed you," Janelle mumbled into her neck.

"I missed you too, Nelly." Nelly was the nickname her dad had given her and somehow Erin had picked it up. Janelle didn't seem to mind.

"Where's my dad?" She asked as they pulled away. Erin had moved so she was kneeling and sitting on her heels.

"He's in the kitchen," She said, pointing a thumb behind her to a hallway wall; on the other side was the kitchen. "He's getting the food ready, the hockey game should be starting soon."

"Okay!"

"But, Janelle, I've got some good news to tell you!" Erin beamed, she was excited to see the girl's reaction.

"What is it?" Janelle said, crossing her arms and standing with her feet shoulder width apart just like her father did. Erin thought it was adorable. She looked like a little adult.

"I'm going to have a baby!" Erin revealed. She was glad Janelle was too young to understand the workings of conceiving a child.

"Really?" Janelle uncrossed her arms and her eyebrows shot up to a seemingly impossible height; another thing she got from Jay.

"Really!" Erin almost asked her if she was excited to be a big sister, but stopped herself, shocked that the thought even crossed her mind.

"When?" Janelle inquired, now even more engaged in the conversation than she already was.

"In about seven months." Erin was going to explain that the baby was roughly the size of a lemon when she heard Jay call them from the kitchen.

When the two got out to the living room where Jay met them with the nachos, Janelle practically pounced on him. "Daddy! Erin's going to have a baby!" She informed him.

"I know! Isn't it exciting?" Jay humored his daughter and her enthusiasm. He couldn't help but constantly smile every time his best friend and daughter were together.

Just then, the front door swung open and Jay's older brother, Will Halstead stepped through, donning in a red Corey Crawford jersey. Erin turned in her tracks.

"Uncle Will!" Janelle nearly screamed in reaction to another surprise visitor. Uncle Will was her favorite of her uncles, her other uncles being the guys who worked in Intelligence with Jay. The doctor ran up to his niece and picked her up, spinning her around once and then setting her back on solid ground.

"Hey! I haven't seen you in so long! Sorry I've had to work every time you're at your dad's, you're getting so tall!" Will greeted. She had gotten tall indeed, but wasn't awkward for her age.

"Yeah! Are you wearing Toews?" The girl asked, turning him around so she could see the name on the back of his jersey. Jonathan Toews was her favorite player.

"No, I'm wearing Crawford, does this look like a 19 to you?" Will laughed, pointing to the number on his sleeve as Janelle rounded back to his front.

"Daddy isn't either, he's wearing Hull, who doesn't even _play_ anymore!" Janelle informed him in an exaggerated tone. Will laughed and looked up to see Jay and Erin standing there watching the interaction between uncle and niece.

"Hey, Erin! I haven't seen you in an even longer ti- oh my god!" Will interrupted himself as he noticed Erin's two month pregnant belly. "What the hell happened?" His head turned to his brother with wide eyes. He had always suspected Jay and Erin had a thing for each other.

Jay scowled at his brother and sat down on the armchair next to him. "It's not mine!" He said before taking a swig of beer. Will looked embarrassed.

Erin laughed and smiled, "No, it's fine, the father's not around. It's good to see you too Will."

Will's expression turned from shock to confusion. Then whose was it? He mentally shook his head and walked over to Erin pulling her into a hug, "Well congratulations, mommy." Erin couldn't help but beam at hearing Will call her 'mommy,' she hadn't heard it much before in reference to herself and she was really starting to get excited to be a mother.

Erin was pulled out of her thoughts by Janelle's announcement. "Guys! The game is on! Hurry!" the girl scrambled over to the couch and plopped down in the middle before looking up at Erin and patting the seat next to her. Erin followed Will as he sat in the armchair before she sat next to her partner's daughter, putting her bare feet up on the coffee table. It wasn't impolite here, Jay did it all the time. A minute later Jay came in with a couple of heaping plates of delicious and cheesy looking nachos. The puck dropped and the game began.


End file.
